kpop_fanon_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
SRSN
SRSN SRSN (사랑소녀) (pronounced sa-rang so-nyeo) is a 13-member girl group under TSTAR ENTERTAINMENT. They debuted in 2012 with their mini album, 'HEARTS UP!'. SRSN debuted with 12 members (with 2 members added later and one member who left), each member representing a different emotion and color. * MeiLin - Happiness | Light Pink * Nayoung - Joy | Red * Yeonji - Affection | Pastel Orange * Sakura - Succumb | Bright Pink * Soomin - Freedom | Pastel Red * BaoZhai - Nervousness | Pastel Yellow * Eunkyung - Throbbing | Blood Red * Kumiko - Excitement | Pink * Harin - Satisfaction | Orange * Mai - Sweetness | Yellow * Chaerin - Kindness | Bright Orange * Mina - Shyness | Bright Yellow * Kaeun - Love | Purple Members Past Members History * SRSN debuted on March 12th, 2012 with the mini album 'HEARTS UP!' The album performed well on the charts, with the title track 'I HEART YOU' peaking at #7. The album sold 10,000 copies in it's first week, and was certified gold in 2013. * SRSN came back in the early fall of 2012. September 4th marked their comeback, 'All For You'. The mini album performed similarly to its predecessor, peaking at #6 on the Melon Music Charts. Title track 'All For You' became their first song to surpass 10 million views on YouTube. * The girls returned in late November with their first smash hit, 'I WANT'. The single got them 7 wins on music shows and #1 on 5 different music charts. * SRSN won 'Rookie of the Year' at 4 award shows over the period of December-February. They also won Best Music Video for 'All For You' at the Asia Artist Awards. * On February 27, 2013, they announced members Mai and Kaeun 'would be joining the SRSN line-up. * ''CONFESS ALREADY!' was released on March 25th, 2013. The song was another smash hit for SRSN, earning them 7 more music show wins, and becoming the first of their music videos to surpass 50 million views on YouTube, and 20 million streams on Spotify. * SRSN returned with their full album 'SHOW SOME LOVE' on July 2nd, 2013. The album was an all-kill on major Korean charts, and the title track 'KISSY' gave them 8 more wins. * On August 5, 2013, it was announced that ChangYing would be going on a temporary hiatus to focus on her schooling. * SRSN came back as 13 members with 'COLD' in December of 2013. The song showed a darker, more elegant side to the girls, whilst still keeping their theme of love in tact. The song performed well on the charts and packed SRSN 3 wins. * SRSN's first sub-unit, SRSN 100% was formed, consisting of members Soomin, Eunkyung, Kumiko and Kaeun. They released the album '100% OF YOUR LOVE' on April 15th, 2014. The song racked up 4 wins and an all-kill on the charts. * On May 3rd, 2014, SRSN's YouTube channel reached 10 million subscribers. They celebrated with a thank you video, and a fan song titled 'IF YOU'RE THERE FOR US, WE'RE HERE FOR YOU', which included member ChangYing in the song, but not in the music video. * SRSN debuted in Japan on May 17th, 2014. They released Japanese versions of all of their previous title tracks, as well as special track 'CANDY'. * ChangYing left the group on June 6th, 2014. She wrote on her Instagram: "I've wanted to continue on with SRSN. For the past year and a bit, I've been studying back in my homeland, China. Sadly, I can no longer return to SRSN due to problems with my health I do not wish to discuss." Fans wished her the best for the future and were very upset by the news, but understanding. * On June 9th, 2014, SRSN reached 500 million views on their track 'KISSY'. * SRSN returned for the first time in 8 months with the mini-album 'SUMMER LOVE'. The album was an all-kill in 30 minutes of release, and the title track 'BEACH BALL' accumulated 23 million views in the first 24 hours, a new record for SRSN. SRSN also received 12 wins for BEACH BALL, as well as reaching #3 on the Billboard Top 200. * SRSN won 5 Artist of the Year awards, alongside a daesang for BEACH BALL at the MNET Asian Music Awards. * TSTAR ENTERTAINMENT announced that SRSN would be taking a year long hiatus/holiday to go home and see their families, as well as ensure that their mental health was in good shape. They would still be taking part in solo promotions, but no full group ones. * ChangYing announced that she was recovering through her Instagram, and once she was better, she planned on returning to SRSN. Sadly, ChangYing passed away on September 7th, 2015 at the age of 19. The cause of death was a heart attack. ChangYing's family held a private funeral, where her family, close friends and SRSN were invited. Sasaengs 'ruined' the funeral, though, as they tried to take pictures of SRSN, even pushing ChangYing's family out of the way. 3 people were arrested at the funeral and those 3 were all charged 20000¥. * SRSN came together to end the hiatus early and make a thank you song for ChangYing, titled 'REMEMBER'. The song was an all-kill in 3 minutes of release and charted at #2 on the Billboard Top 200. * On December 13th, 2015, TSTAR ENTERTAINMENT announced that SRSN would be going on a world tour in 2016, touring over 30 countries and 80 different venues. The tour was titled 'LOVE TRIP: SRSN FIRST WORLD TOUR'. Most venues sold out, some were close to being sold out. * SRSN returned on October 20th with the full album 'HOLLOW'. The more mature, grown up album showed a new side to SRSN. The track racked SRSN up 15 wins, and #1 on the Billboard Top 200. * On November 3rd 2016, track 'BEACH BALL' became SRSN's first track to reach 1 billion views on YouTube. * SRSN had their first Japanese comeback with 'YOUNG, FREE, LIVING WILD' in which was once again a darker sound. The song didn't perform too well in Japan, but was loved overseas by Korea and other countries. * SRSN members Sakura and Kumiko announced that they would be going on hiatus to promote in Japan. Sakura is pursing acting, and Kumiko is a solo artist in Japan. * SRSN finally made a comeback in June 2018, with the song 'MAKE YOU'. The song was a darker take on normal summer songs, and the public didn't respond well to the experimental, noise-like music. They didn't receive any wins this comeback and peaked at #5 on the Naver chart. * All 13 girls renewed their contracts with TSTAR ENTERTAINMENT for another 3 years in March of 2019. * The girls made their most recent comeback 'MILKSHAKE' on May 14th, 2019. The track did very well on charts, giving them 13 wins and peaking at #2 on the Billboard Top 200. * As of now, the girls are reportedly 'resting with their families and on a break' before they return to the company for more promotions. They will be returning sometime in 2020, rumored as 13 members, but nothing is yet confirmed. Discography * HEARTS UP! * All For You * I WANT '''(single) * '''CONFESS ALREADY! * SHOW SOME LOVE * COLD '(single) * '''100% OF YOUR LOVE '(SRSN 100%) * 'IF YOU'RE THERE FOR US, WE'RE HERE FOR YOU '(single) * 'CANDY '(single) * '''SUMMER LOVE * REMEMBER (single) * HOLLOW * YOUNG, FREE, LIVING WILD '''(single) * '''MILKSHAKE Category:SRSN Category:SRSN 100% Category:TSTAR ENTERTAINMENT Category:Fan-Made Groups Category:Girl Groups Category:Females Category:Discography Category:2012 Debuts